Just Remember To Breathe
by Tessaturd
Summary: Jax made a huge mistake and pushed the love of his life away. Now he has to find her and bring her home, where she belongs. Tara ran and hasn't looked back, yet. This story will be their journey back to each other, with flashbacks which will be in italics. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Just remember to breathe.

Chapter 1.

The car ride had been hell. From sunny, ocean scented breeze to cold, damp smelling wind. The reality of the biggest decision of her life was hitting harder and harder the closer she got to her destination. Like a whirlwind, a million thoughts, conversations and the unspoken goodbyes were over taking her brain. It hurt, a dull ache had crept up and formed a skull scattering throbbing that no pill could cure.

SOA

" WHERE IS SHE ! " he growled through gritted teeth. The man before him, unfazed by the threat in his question.

" Far away from the likes of you" the older man slurred. He tried to close the door, but a white sneaker stopped it.

" what ? Where did she go ? When will she be back ?"

A raspy chuckle rose from the old man. " I told you already, hopefully over the border by now. " he smiled, please that the prince had no idea where she was. He kicked away the foot and slammed the door.

SOA

After what felt like the longest trip of her life, well if she was honest at 19 years old it was, Tara had reached her new apartment.

Tired and heart broken she made her way inside. It was white,very white. A stark contrast from where she had been. The walls mocked her, a fresh new start in a clinical looking one bedroom studio. She laughed, a menacing chuckle.

" well, you wanted out and here you are " the sound of her voice echoed. She would need to get some furniture.

" tomorrow" she thought. For now a shower and sleep top priority.

SOA

He rode, not sure where he was going, the need for space and freedom, that only came from the open road beckoned. Hours past, the sun was fading, but he couldn't return without her.

Suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings, he felt a familiar pang at his heart. He rounded the corner and there was that marker, the one that changed his life, sent it spiralling down to the depths of drunken, drug fuelled hatred. Tara had been the only light. His becon, that dragged him back to life and now his light was gone.

The buzzing prepay startled him.

"Hey Ma. "

" hey baby, where are you ?" His mothers voice floated through the phone. Worry evident.

" out at Jt's marker. What's up?"

" clay, he wants you at TM. Some shit has gone down. I don't know what,but you need to hurry back Jax. " she explained

he sighed, " Jesus Christ, I'm on my way" jax ran his hands over his face,nodded at the marker and headed back to charming.

Arriving at the club house, bikes were lined up. He recognised some faces from Tacoma and it appeared his uncle jury from Indian hills had also turned up. He parked up and headed inside.

" Jackson Teller " his uncle hollered as he held out his arms. " it's good to see you son "

Jax returned the man hug. "Jury, what are you doing here ?"

That earnt a laugh " geez, what a welcome "

" sorry, it's good to see you, but it's unexpected that's all "

"Ran into some trouble and I have news. Wanted to come and share face to face. " jury explained.

All the patched members headed for chapel.

" ope, jax come in and shut the door" the two youngest looked at each other, nodded and with big grins followed into church.

SOA

Tossing and turning all night, Tara decided to get up and take a walk. Heading out into her new neighbourhood for the first time in weeks, she felt relaxed.

After aimlessly wandering she discovered a coffee shop.

Once inside she grabbed a coffee and the local paper. Setting up in the corner table she flicked the pages, sipping on her coffee, a headline caught her eye.

" rival mc's duel, 5 dead, 2 injured and 6 arrested. " she turned the page, determined not to read about it. Minutes passed and she went back to the page.

" charming and Lodi rival mc's caused a disturbance in downtown charming, 5 members of the Lodi mc were killed, 2 charming members injured and 6 outlaws arrested. Chief Unser has confirmed a full investigation into the Mayans and sons of anarchy will be conducted and possibly more arrests will follow. "

Her heart sank, thinking back to her blue eyed boy, she hoped he was safe and hadn't been involved. She knew better thou. They were days off being patched members, of coarse they were there. Opie, god, she hoped and prayed he was ok.

An overwhelming urge to call Donna and check came over her. She couldn't, she left without saying goodbye, she had no right to ring.

SOA

The party for jax and opie becoming full members was epic. The legacy had finally patched in. Due to the recent trouble with the Mayans, the club were staying close and had back up if required. Cro eaters were flaunting their business back and forth waiting to be the one that Jackson Teller picked. He was drunk, his heart was broken and god damn did he need to get laid. He walked over to the two blondes, then he caught sight of a brunette. Putting on his best teller grin he headed to her,

" hey darlin, wanna come with me ?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded and he lead her to his dorm room. The rest of the girls giving her evil looks.

SOA

Tara had spent a whole day sorting out her life, well the two boxes that she had brought with her, the new furniture had arrived and she had kept herself busy putting it all together. She was starting school in two weeks, so Tara had plenty of time to get settled and make it feel homely.

The late afternoon sun was coming through the lounge window, a great spot to sit and read, a knock at the front door startled Tara.

"Coming" she yelled as she got up off the bean bag couch. When she opened the door, she wished she wasn't home.

" Gemma, what are you doing here ?"

" well, you didn't say goodbye and I had to come and see your new spot for myself to make sure you were safe " Gemma stepped closer and pulled Tara into a hug. Tears ran down Tara's face.

" I'm so sorry, I couldn't it was too hard "

" I know sweetie, he may be my son and you his girl, but he hurt you and I had to make sure you are ok , it's a mothers job, it's has to be done " Gemma explained while gently patting Tara's hair.

" I thought you would be happy I'm gone ?" Tara sobbed.

" I happy your going to school,but I'm not happy it's here. I miss you and I know jax does too "

" oh god, please don't tell him I'm here. I'm not ready to see him yet. " she said looking away from Gemma.

" I know, now show me your place, then let's do some shopping " in a bid to cheer up Tara, Gemma was willing to treat her what ever she wanted. Although she would never admit it, Gemma had a lot of love for Tara. She would be having words with her son when she returned to charming.

SOA

Jax woke to movement in the bed beside him, he rolled over, long brunette hair covered the pillow. He snuggled into her.

" Tara. Babe. Wake up, let's go for a ride " he whispered in her ear.

She moaned and rolled over " who the fuck is Tara ? " the cro eater, who's name Jax had forgotten questioned.

" my old lady. Grab your shit and . !" He bellowed.

Opie happened to be walking out of his room as he saw belle scurrying away from Jax's room.

" knock, knock"

"Yeah"

" hey brother, busy night ?" Opie asked, as he sat next to the bed.

Jax chuckled. " you could say that. "

" belle reminds me of Tara. "

" ope, you got something to say, just say it or get out " Jax growled.

" you need to find her and fix this. Stop banging all the cro eaters and get your old lady back" he hissed and walked out.

Jax ran his hands through his hair, grabbed a cigarette and lit it. He missed her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. If only it was as easy as getting her back. He didn't even know where to start looking, would she even want to come back ?

He sat there and recalled the last time he had seen her

 _It was the usual Friday night party at the clubhouse. They were drunk, playing pool with Opie and Donna. Tara seemed off, instead of asking her what was up, Jax started pushing her buttons firing her up. Opie sensed what jax was doing and pulled Donna outside._

 _Tara had enough, " what is your problem Jackson ?" She seethed_

 _" ha, I could ask you the same Tara !" He spat back._

 _" I am not hanging around here and putting up with this shit. I'm going home "_

 _" fine, but don't come back when you realise your wrong !" He yelled at her back as she walked out the clubhouse door._

 _Hours passed and she hadn't returned. Sheila one of the older cro eaters had been watching the show down between the two and then watched Jax chug the jack Daniels while watching the door. It was obvious Tara wasn't coming back, so being the pro that she was Sheila went in for the kill._

 _" Hey Jax fancy a dance ?" She whispered in his ear, whilst running her hand down his chest._

 _He grabbed her hand and lent over, " I've got a better idea" he whispered then flashed his trademark grin and led her to his dorm room._

 _Tara had wondered the streets, she couldn't go home, finally realising she had been an idiot she turned and headed back to TM. She walked up to see Opie and Donna sitting outside._

 _" hey hon, your back. Are you ok ?"_

 _" yeah don, I'm good. Just gunna go and apologise to Jax. "_

 _"Ok, we'll be here."_

 _" cool, bring us back a beer" Opie added._

 _Tara nodded and headed inside. Jax was no where to be seen, so she headed to his dorm. She opened the door and stood there, tears began streaming down her face, she couldn't speak or move._

 _Jax heard the door and looked up, straight into his girls tear filled emerald eyes. He pushed off Sheila and moved towards Tara. Her legs began to move, she was now running through the clubhouse with a naked Jax following._

 _Opie stood when he saw Tara run out of the lot, as Jax came out the door Opie hit him square on the chin._

 _" Donna, were leaving NOW " he bellowed and headed towards the caddy._

 _They peeled out of the lot, in hot pursuit of runaway knowles._

That look and the tears that were streaming down her face haunted him every time he closed his eyes. She didn't say a single word, she just ran and apparently didn't stop.

He sighed and got up. Opie was right he needed to get his old lady back.


	2. Chapter 2

J.R.T.B. Chapter 2.

After shopping till they dropped and avoiding the huge elephant in the room, Tara and Gemma had a great day setting up Tara's new house. Tara was still amazed that Gemma had found her, no one had been told where she was going, trust Gemma to find me, she thought.

" don't worry Tara, I'm not telling Jax where you are " Gemma commented after an extra long awkward silence.

" I know gem, I just miss him."

" you love him and he loves you, but baby, you need to find yourself before you come home. Be the person you want, achieve what you need to and then come home and be his old lady. "What if he doesn't wait for me ?" She whispered.

" then it wasn't meant to be. Come on let's get a drink "

Leave it to Gemma teller-morrow to tell her how it is. They headed off in search of a liquid dinner.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been 3 months and Tara had not returned to Jax. He was lost and felt like he was drowning, Opie would argue that he was drowning, in pussy and booze. Jax had tried every avenue for finding Tara, it appears as if she disappeared off the face of the earth. When almost all hope was gone, his mother decided it was time to tell Jax that Tara was ok.

Jax walked into the office " hey Ma, you wanted to see me ? "

" hey baby, yeah. Sit down I need to tell you something. " she sat down on the couch, jax sat next to her. " so I've spoken with Tara. She is doing good... "

Jax cut her off and jumped up to his feet " what ? When?" He questioned.

" that's not important, she not coming back baby. You need to let that shit go and move on. Tara never fitted in here, you know that. Her running away just proves it. " Gemma stood kissed his forehead and left Jax standing alone in her office.

Gemma stepped out onto the lot, carefully watching Jax she rang Tara.

" hey Gemma, how are you ?"

" I'm ok baby, how bout you ? How's school ?" Gemma asked.

" it's great, haven't been feeling very well, so I've had a few days at home. "

" do you need anything ? I could come visit. God knows I need a holiday. "

" I can't ask you to do that Gemma, I appreciate it thou. "

" nonsense, I'll be there tomorrow. I have something for you anyways. Stay home until I get there. "

Gemma hung up, now to put the final part of her plan into action. She would personally tell Tara all that Jackson had been up to. Gemma knew Tara would be a great old lady especially for her son, however Tara needed to become her own woman and Jax, will he needed to get all the cro eaters out of his system. For now, Gemma would watch over Tara and run interference.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tara was pacing her kitchenette, she knows why she has been sick. It can't be possible ? No. Yes. No. Yes. She is running out of time to decide on what to do. Either pretend it's a gastro bug or play dumb and let Gemma work it out. She's screwed and heading back for charming.

" god, I could do with a scotch !"

Maybe just maybe, she could pretend it's somebody else's baby. Then she could stay here. If Gemma didn't get so involved and insist of coming here she would have more time to wonder.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jax couldn't work it out, He knew his mother was up to something. She drops the Tara bomb then runs off to visit her dad, something wasn't adding up. Luckily Clay had sent juice with her. Jax would give them a day then ring and get the intel.

Jax thought back to the last time his mother was up to something,

 _Gemma and Tara had an argument over where Jax stayed of a night. Gemma wanted him at home under her roof and Tara, well she wanted him in her bed, his bed the dorm bed at the clubhouse,basically and most importantly the same bed as her._

 _" you two are getting too caught up, your only babies for christs sake, you should be playing the field not joined at the hip !" She hissed at Tara._

 _" that's our decision to make Gemma ! "_

 _" not while Jackson lives under my roof !" She replied, feeling a win._

 _" fine, I'll move into the clubhouse ! Tara can move in with me ! Get on board Ma, Tara's not going anywhere !"_

 _Gemma stood there shocked. Never did she believe her only surviving son, would pick a gash over his mother. She needed to think of a plan before she lost him to her for good._

 _" ok,ok, I'm sorry." She stepped closer to Tara. " I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you two really care for each other. Jackson, you don't have to move out. Tara can stay whenever she likes. " she hugged them both and walked away. Tara stood there in shock and jax couldn't help thinking she was planning something, he just couldn't work out what._

 _For two weeks Gemma had been playing nice, letting Tara stay over, cooking her meals and including her in the old lady meetings._

 _Luann was having a party, a celebration, she had finally gotten behind the camera and her first movie as director was being released. Gemma invited Tara to the party._

 _The girls arrived, Tara was over whelmed by the lack of clothing and large amount a plastic tits and fake people. Unbeknownst to Tara, it was all a setup. Her and luann had planned to get her lead male actor to put his moves on Tara. To create a fight between the love struck teens. The plan was set in motion, however jax and opie had turned up. Opie over heard luann telling the actor what her and Gemma wanted to happen. Jax was furious. He informed Tara and they decided to go along with it, to give Gemma a taste of her own medicine._

 _Gemma watched as he approached Tara. She flirted and giggled. Occasionally touching his arm and batting her eye lids. Jax walked over to his mother._

 _" hey Ma " he said kissing her cheek. " have you seen Tara ? "_

 _" hey baby, yeah she's here somewhere. " jax scanned the room and came across them._

 _" Jesus Christ " he mumbled as he started walking over to Tara._

 _As per their plan, Tara looked up and saw jax, she took off with jax following._

 _Once in the car park, they started yelling at each other._

 _Gemma followed and she couldn't believe how well her plan was working._

 _" Jackson, take your old lady home and sort this out in private. " she said barely hiding her smirk._

 _" ha, I'm not taking her anywhere !" He screamed and took off inside._

 _" arsehole" Tara yelled and ran off down the sidewalk._

 _For days they managed to stay under the Gemma radar. Jax pretended to be hurting, they had roped a few cro eaters, that were sick of Gemma's orders to help throw of the scent._

 _Gemma could not have been happier, jax was hooking up with cro eaters and little miss bitch had disappeared._

 _They were eventually caught out, Gemma confessed to the set up, siting that she was testing Tara. To see how good of an old lady she would grow up to be._

Tara had never really forgiven Gemma for that night. Jax, well he knew his mother, he hated what she did. But sitting alone in the clubhouse he couldn't help think, Gemma was up to her old tricks. He just had to, no needed to figure her out, before she pushed Tara away from him for good.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arriving at Tara's, Gemma was excited to see her, not that she would admit that out loud. As she stepped up the porch, she could hear Tara emptying her stomach contents for the millionth time today.

" Tara, baby. It's me. Open up. " she yelled whilst tapping on the door.

" come in Gemma. " she hollered from her bathroom floor.

" oh, baby. Come on get up. I'll make you some tea. " Gemma helped Tara up and onto the bean bag.

" how long have you been like this ?" She questioned as she wiped her face with a wash cloth

" about a week or so. It comes and goes. " Tara explained as vaguely as possible.

" have you been to a doctor ? That doesn't sound too, OMG, Tara are you pregnant ?" Gemma all but screamed.

Tara cowered down in fear. She slowly looked up, to see a giant grin on Gemma's face.

" well ? Are you ?" She said towering over Tara, with one hand on her hip and a look of pure glee spreading across her face.

" I'm not sure, I've been too scared to check. I can't come home Gemma. Not yet. "

" let's work out one problem at a time, I'm going to get a test and some hydrolight. Wait here. " with a quick kiss on Tara's temple, Gemma was hot footing it the the drug store she passed on her way here.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juice had been quietly listening outside to the girls conversation. He needed to make sure Tara was ok, but wasn't sure what he should tell jax. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realised Gemma had left until it was too late.

" what are you doing here juice ?" She growled as she grabbed his arm and dragged him down and into her car.

" clay sent me. Him and jax wanted to make sure you were safe. Jax also thought you were up to something. Is Tara ok ?" The look of genuine concern in his eyes made Gemma soften.

" nothing that won't be cured in a few months" Gemma replied absolutely beaming.

" you can't tell them we are here and don't you think for one second that you are going to snitch out Tara's hideout to Jackson !"

" ok, jeez gem, I'm not a rat. " he looked almost insulted. " we will figure out a scam for them. Wouldn't hurt to actually go and see your dad, would make the story more true"

" yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Come on. We've gotta get some shit for Tara. "

They headed for the store, silently coming up with a plan to share when Tara upon their return.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jax hadn't heard from Gemma or juice. He was pacing the clubhouse bar. Nerves getting the better of him. He picked up his prepay.

" hey baby" Gemma clucked into the phone.

"Ma, where are you ?"

" we made a pit stop, gunna be here for a couple of days then heading out to see your granddad"

" what kind of pit stop ? Is Tara with you ?" Jax barely contained his annoyance.

" no Tara is not with us. I have seen her though. Me and juic"

" what ? Where is she ? I need her Ma. Where. Is. She ?" He screamed into the phone.

" Jackson teller, you will find your old lady when she is ready to be found. If you had kept your dick in your pants she would be at home with you ! Now I'm gunna go. I'll call you later. Bye baby. "

" bye Ma. Tell her I love her. " Jax hung up and threw his phone at the wall.

" what the hell brother ?" Opie asked, walking over to him.

" Gemma is with Tara but won't tell me where. " he sighed and slid down into his seat.

" ring juice. Check the tracker in Gemma's car. What has your brain gone to putty ?"

" Thanks Ope. "

" no worries brother, I'll come with you to get your girl " they man hugged it and then we to check the tracker.

Three hours later.

" what do we do now brother ?" Opie asked Jax, as they stared at the door juice and Gemma had just entered.

" I'm gunna go see my old lady. " Jax started climbing off his bike.

" good luck brother, I will be here if you need me. "

They man hugged "thanks ope "

Jax started walking up the stairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" ok, it's now or never. I've read all the instructions. I'll be back in a minute. " Tara grabbed the tests and headed for the bathroom.

" Tara, wait. " Gemma hugged her " whatever the outcome I will support you however I can "

" thanks Gemma. I don't think I could do this by my self. " Tara hugged her back and went into the bathroom. As she shut the door, the front door burst open.

Jax heard Gemma and Tara talking and when he burst the door he saw pregnancy tests everywhere.

"She's pregnant ? Who's is it ? " he hollered storming into the house.

" get out Jackson !" Gemma hissed.

" not until I find out who's knocked up my old lady !" Rage was coming off Jax from all angles.

Tara tore out of the bathroom, tears streaming down her face.

" GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT ! " she was screaming, crying and pushing Jax out of her house and down the steps " STAY AWAY FROM ME, NEVER COME BACK HERE !" Tara was hitting Jax over and over in the face and chest. He wrapped his arms around her, but she got away, Gemma grabbed her and took her inside. Juice and Opie stood between Jax and the house.

" come on brother, we need to go before some nosy Parker calls the cops. " Opie was dragging Jax to his bike. Juice throw Opie the keys to Gemma's car and headed towards the bikes.

" we are staying around the corner, take Jax in the caddy. I'll bring your bikes. "

Opie nodded in response to juice. Jax stood there, no emotions showing, no words. Opie put him in the passenger seat and followed juice.

" are you alright ?" Opie gently asked.

" I'm not sure, I've never seen her like that and she's pregnant. How could she do that to me ?"

" do what Jax ?" Opie asked, getting pissed at Jax.

" how could she find someone else so quickly and move on ?" Tears began to fall down his face.

Opie chuckled " Jax, really ? Did you see another guy there ? Do you really think Gemma would help her if it was someone else's baby "

" Jesus Christ, I really fucked up. "

" yep, you sure did. Let's wait and see what Gemma has to say before we go back over there. "

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" how did he find me ? Did juice tell him ?" Tara was curled up in a ball on her bed, Gemma was gently stroking her hair.

" I don't know baby, juice has taken him away. I'll ask him later. Can I get you anything ?"

" yeah, a beer please. "

" Tara, what about the baby ?"

Tara turned her head away, so that Gemma could not see her eyes " there is it a baby, I'm not pregnant Gemma. " the lie rolled easily off her tongue, as tears rolled down her face Gemma held her closer.

" I'm sorry baby. " she cooed, trying to comfort Tara.

" it's worked out for the better really, Jax hates me and thinks I'm sleeping with someone else, I've got school. Now he will move on and I can too. " Tara got up and hugged Gemma. " I love you Gemma, but I need a clean break from all that is Jackson teller. I'm gunna find a new place to live, I will send you a letter once a month, to keep you updated..but no one can know where I am "

Now Gemma had tears streaming down her face, " ok, I can't stop you. Please take care of yourself. If you need anything then call me. I love you too Tara. " Gemma hugged her tight, went to the bathroom to wash her face before she left. There in the bun was a positive pregnancy test. As hard as it was for Gemma to stay out of it, she had to let Tara handle this all on her own.

" I'm leaving, please be safe." She gently patted Tara's stomach as she kissed her cheek." Call me if you ever need anything or someone to talk to "

And with that Gemma walked away, knowing full well that sometime in the future she would be meeting her grand baby.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" what were you thinking ?" Gemma screamed at Jax.

" I wasn't, I really messed up. What about the baby, is it mine ?" He looked down at the ground, he was ashamed and terrified.

" there is no baby" Gemma whispered. " she has requested that we all leave her alone, she is moving and doesn't ever want to be found " Gemma explained with tears streaming down her face.

" what ? I need to see her." Jax was getting wild.

" yeah well, it's too late. She's gone baby "


	3. Chapter 3

JRTB Chapter 3..

Firstly, thanks to Kurt sutter for the best TV show ever. Secondly, thanks to all those who reviewed, followed or faved.

Shout out to sheshe073 for your support and feedback. I'm glad and thankful for all your comments.

This latest update isn't as long as usual, but hey. Merry Christmas xx

SOA

Tara had been pacing the waiting room for over two hours, her patience were shot, god if she didn't wish Gemma was here.

" Dr. Knowles " the young nurse grabbed Tara's attention.

" yes, that's me " Tara all but tackled the woman for the news on her daughter.

" Ophelia is being moved to recovery, you can go there and her surgeon will explain the hold up in surgery " she nodded and walked out.

Tara let out a sigh, she knew in her heart of hearts it was good news, otherwise the surgeon himself would have greeted her. As she was heading for the elevator her phone rang.

" Tar tar, how did opies surgery go ?"

" how did you get this number Joshua ?" Tara snapped into the phone, not caring who heard her.

" your a hard doctor to track down, lucky I'm not sick. Your old boss in Chicago gave it to me. How's our girl ?" Tara shook, clenched her fists.

"'How many times have I told you, Ophelia is not your daughter. Leave us alone josh, please. " Tara hung up and headed to her girl.

SOA

" Jax ! Get your arse out here !" Gemma hollered from the bar.

" Jesus Christ Ma, where's the fire ?" Jax yelled as he headed towards his obviously furious mother.

" I've been trying to call you all day. Wendy is at st Thomas. Abel is coming early. " Gemma explained. Jax stood there in shock.

" well, don't just stand there. Get moving !"

Jax arrived at the hospital, the whole club in tow.

" omg Jax !" Lyla screamed and ran at him.

" Lyla, what happened. " Jax asked.

"It's Wendy, she, shhhhe "

" god damn it lyla, spit it out " Gemma was furious.

" she didn't make it, I'm sorry Jax. " lyla hugged him

" the baby ?" Jax all but whispered.

SOA

" dr. Knowles. Your daughter is a fighter. She should wake up in an hour or so. We lost her for a brief moment on the table, we fixed the previous scar tissue. Full recovery, no set backs "

" omg, thank you " Tara launched at the doctor, wrapped her arms around him and let her tears of joy roll down her cheeks.

" no worries Tara. You should be able to take her home tomorrow. " he explained then left her to hold her babies hand and wait for her to wake up.

SOA

Gemma was waiting to see Abel, Jax was on edge. The sound if her prepay broke her out of her day dream.

" hello "

" Tara, is that you ?" Gemma whispered.

" yeah, is now a good time ?" Gemma could hear the pain in her voice.

" of coarse baby, what is it ?" She replied, Jax stood watching her. Unbeknownst to Gemma,Jax had heard her greet Tara. He was quietly absorbing everything she was saying.

" good, I'm sending opie to you. She is not safe here. I know you will look out for her until I can get there !" Almost crying Tara explained.

" what's going on ? Are you safe ? Yes of coarse I'll take opie. " panic set in, her dead daughter in law forgotten, Gemma was worried about her girls. Jax still listening swooped over and took the phone.

" babe, it's me. Don't hang up. Are you ok ? " he gently purred in the phone.

" Jax, oh god. No, I'm not. I'm sending our girl home to you and Gemma "

" what?" Jax growled looking directly at Gemma.

" I can't explain now, but we have a 5 year old daughter Ophelia. She isn't safe where I am and I'm sending her to you. She just had surgery to fix the flaw. Once she is healed, I will get her to charming. " Tara by this stage was sobbing in the phone.

Jax's heart broke listening to her break down over the phone. Holy shit, they have a daughter. Gemma has some explaining to do, but now he needs to focus on Tara.

" where are you ? I'm coming to get you both ?" Over protective Jax was now on the phone, pacing the hallway on the NICU.

" oh Jax, I've waited so long to hear that, but you will only make it worse. I will send opie to you as soon as. I can. I will call Gemma with the details. Love you" she whispered and hung up.

" five years !" Jax screamed at Gemma. " Jesus Christ, were you ever gunna tell me ?" Jax stared down Gemma, who now sat down,

" sit down baby" she tapped the seat beside her. " I couldn't, Tara would have ran , I'm sorry Jackson. You need to go and bring our girls home. "

" how Ma ? I've got Abel here. Shit, does Tara know about Abel ? " he looked away ashamed.

" yes. She knows about your estranged wife and son. I couldn't keep that from her. Tara has just finished school and can transfer back here. I had to tell her what's happened before she got here. " gemma grabbed Jax's hand and squeezed it.

" I'm sorry baby, Tara has done good. I have not met her but she is doing well in school and apart from the flaw is very healthy. Don't be mad with Tara when she gets here ok. She had to do this for them and you. " she kissed his hand and left.

SOA

"Mummy" a soft whisper woke Tara.

" oh baby girl, your awake. " Tara got out of her chair and began to fuss all over Ophelia.

" can we go home ? " opie asked whilst crawling onto her mothers lap.

" soon baby" Tara snuggled her up and kissed her forehead.

The nurse came through the door, " excuse me doctor knowles, their is a gentleman out here that is asking to see you. " Tara tensed up. Opie squeezed her hand.

" I'm ok here, mumma. "

Tara kissed opies forehead, " ok baby "

Tara got up and walked to the door, she turned winked at her daughter and headed out the door.

SOA


	4. Chapter 4

JRTB Chapter Four.

Firstly, thanks to everyone for the reviews, follows and faves. I have had so much fun writing this story and I'm super glad you all are enjoying it. Was gunna wait until after the new year to write more, but after your deadly feedback I couldn't leave you all hanging.

Tara stood there bewildered, the man who had been her best friend, safe haven and body guard stood before her looking as nervous as hell.

"Hey" she whispered, too scared to say loud in case he was a mirage.

" hey yourself, Doc " he chuckled nervously.

They embraced, tears streaming down both their faces.

" god I've missed you" Tara whispered into his broad chest.

SOA

" Mrs Teller " a mousy looking nurse, nervously approached Gemma.

" yes" Gemma stood and walked towards her.

" Doctor Namid would like to speak to you in his office, please follow me "

" yes ma'am "

Both ladies exited Abels room and silently walked the corridors to the doctors offices.

The nurse pushed the door open, " Doctor, Mrs Teller as you requested. " she nodded her head and disappeared.

" hello Mrs Teller, I was hoping Jackson would be here with you. "

" I'm sorry, he had to go out of town. He should be back tomorrow. " Gemma explained and took a seat.

" ok, well, Abel is on the mend. We are going to perform the first round of surgery in two days time. There is a specialist surgeon, who we are flying in, that will be in charge of Abels surgeries and after care. She should arrive early tomorrow morning. As long as her daughter can fly by then. Abel is getting stronger and he will be in better health by the time Doctor Knowles gets here. "

The grin on Gemma's face widened, she wanted to jump for joy. Keeping herself calm she responded.

" omg, that's great news. Jax will be so relieved " Gemma couldn't believe their luck. Their girls were coming home. Jax would be so relieved, even more then this doctor would ever know.

" yes, it is great news. I will keep you updated on when we will do the procedure. Have a great afternoon Mrs Teller. " he nodded, dismissing her from his office.

" thank you Doctor Namid and please call me Gemma. " with the brightest grin she possessed Gemma left to let her family know the girls were coming home.

SOA

Gemma waltzed into the club house with purpose.

" hey sweetheart" she sided up to piney. " where is everyone ?"

" hey gem, they are here somewhere. Opie has gone on a run. Tig and kozik are in the garage " he replied.

" well, we need to get organising. " she beamed with excitement

" what are you planning now ?" He asked in is usual gruff tone.

She laughed " well, our girls are finally coming home. We need to set up Jax's place and get a party organised. "

" what the hell are you talking about woman ? What girls ? Shouldn't you be mourning your daughter in law ?" He took a gulp of patron and waited for her answers.

" that junkie whore was never worth the trouble, let alone my tears. That's the best gift she gave us by ending her own life. " venom spewed from her mouth. " Tara and Ophelia are coming home. Finally, our girls will be where they belong. " a giant smile graced her face.

" who the hell is Ophelia ?"

Gemma was getting frustrated with all piney's questions.

" Jesus Christ old man, don't you ever listen ? Ophelia is my 5 year old grand daughter. "

The bottle piney was holding fell to the ground. " what ? " he sat there in shock.

" Tara was pregnant when she left, Jax has only just found out about her, I went I saw abels doctor today and he said doctor knowles and her daughter would be returning to charming. Tara will be Abels surgeon. "

" hang on, I thought she wasn't pregnant wasn't that the reason, the prince was so bitter when you all come back ."

" well, she told us it was negative. I knew deep down she was hiding the truth. You know as well I as do, back then they were destroying each other. Now as adults they can handle anything together. "

" alright, I'll help. What do we need to do. ? He better not make a mistake again, I couldn't handle that girl leaving us again. " he smiled and remembered a younger version of Tara running around the lot with the boys.

" _Tara grace knowles, stop running with that stick !" Grace knowles yelled at her 12 year old daughter._

 _" it's my sword ma,not a stick !" Tara sassed and ran off after the boys._

 _Grace sighed " oh gem, what am I going to do when she's 16 ?" They both laughed._

 _" lock her up away from those three " piney chuckled as he kissed both their cheeks " hello ladies. Gem, where's JT ? " he asked slowly walking towards the clubhouse._

 _" in the chapel. " Gemma replied laughing " he has a point grace, she is going to be a beautiful young lady. We need to keep all the boys away. "_

 _Neither women had noticed clay walking up to them._

 _" that's why it's good she is playing around with those three. No one would be game enough to go near their princess Tara. "_

 _" I hope your right clay. " grace smiled uneasily at him. She couldn't be sure, but he was defiantly up to something._

 _Piney, unable to find JT headed back outside to the ladies._

 _" whoa, Tara. Watch where you are going " he growled, almost being taken out by a fast paced Tara screaming by, she slowly turned and hugged him._

 _" sorry piney "_

 _He held her close in a bear embrace. " that's ok darlin " although he never wanted a daughter, he could help the soft spot in his heart for Tara. He was proud of the caring and polite young lady she was growing up to be. He hoped she was never like the other girls around the lot, hell, he didn't even want her becoming an old lady. His Tara girl was better then that, she was destined for greatness._

 _She smiled up at him and took off again in pursuit of the terrible trio._

SOA

Donna was busy loading up her car with all the essentials a five year old girl would need in her bedroom. Two crow eaters were heading towards her with more items.

" thanks ladies, but I think we will need the van. All this is not going to fit plus the three of us have to get back to the house " they giggled. " I will ring Gemma "

She searched for her prepay, " hey gem, it's Donna. Can you send a prospect in the van, to Walmart in Lodi ? I think I went over board with things for Ophelia. "

Gemma laughed, " a young girl can never have too much stuff. No worries baby, I will send half sack. You head off and leave those two eaters there. " Gemma hung up and walked into the work shop.

" sack, take the van and head out to Walmart in Lodi, there are two eaters with shit for Ophelia waiting to be picked up " she hollered from the doorway.

" yes, Gemma. " he replied than moaned

" hey, I heard that shithead" Tig slapped him up the side of the head. " off you go, be a good bitch and do as you were told " chibs and Tig had a chuckle at sacks expense.

SOA

" how did you find me ?" Tara whispered as she stepped back from the embrace.

" juice, after you called Gemma, she made him look into your location. I've come to take you home. " he explained in a hushed tone.

The nurse from earlier approached them, " Dr. Knowles I'm sorry to bother you but I need you to sign Ophelia's records and her release papers. "

" I thought she wasn't getting out until tomorrow ?" Tara asked confused.

" there has been a slight change of plans, the doctor will be in shortly to explain. Sorry sir, as this is a private matter, I am going to have to ask you to leave. " she put her head down and waited for an argument.

" this won't take long, it'll be quicker then explaining everything right now. " Tara kissed his cheek and followed the nurse.

SOA

Tara walked nervously into the office. " I thought you were keeping opie overnight ?" She asked straight to the point.

" I was, but an emergency case has come up in charming, I need you take charge of the case, I will release Ophelia as long as your check her in there for observation. "

Tara sighed, " what could be more important than opies recovery ?" She asked.

" the survival of her little brother " doctor Namid bluntly stated, waiting for it to sink in.

" omg, what's the issue ?" Tara snapped into doctor mode

" the mother overdosed on crank, he was born premie, has a torn stomach and "

" the family flaw" Tara wiped her face as she realised she had teared up.

" yes, so he needs the best and that's you Tara. Ophelia's recovery is straight forward, but I want her admitted just in case. " Tara nodded.

" ok, when do we leave ? And can I get his notes to read over on the way. "

Doctor Tara was preparing herself for what she would need to do to save the little boy.

SOA

" Mommy !" Opie screamed as Tara walked in the door.

" hey princess, guess what ?" Tara said with the biggest smile on her face

" what mommy ? What ?" Opies was jumping on the bed. Tara laughed

" well, if you promise to calm down I will tell you" opie nodded and sat quietly. " we are going home baby girl, we are going to see daddy and grandma Gemma "

Opie looked up at Tara, tilting her head to the side, looking very confused.

" I thought we were not allowed to go home mommy ?"

With the brightest smile Tara has she answered.

" yes, well now we are baby. We are going home. " she hugged her daughter tight.

SOA


	5. Chapter 5

J.R.T.B Chapter 5.

" where have you been ? Clay said you would be back by now ?" Gemma demanded.

"sorry Ma, I called into see uncle jury, I just needed someone to talk things over with " Jax explained as he kissed her cheek.

"well, I have some good news. Our girls are coming home !" Gemma yelled, she could not contain her excitement any longer.

" Jesus Christ Ma, leave Tara alone. They will get here whe"

'NO Jackson. They are coming home ! The doctor said so, Tara is doing Abels surgery. They are sending our girls straight to us." She hugged him, both so excited for their family to all be together.

SOA

" come on my girl, we need to go and pack a bag. There is someone very important we need to help" Tara gently scooped Ophelia up and exited the hospital room.

" Here let me " Opie Winston gently took his niece and followed tara out.

" Thanks Opie, she doesn't weigh much but it's a struggle when she is asleep. Have you heard from Jax ? " Tara whispered.

"Yeah, he just got back from a run to Tacoma, he is in a bad way Tara whatever he says to you, don't get too upset. Most importantly don't run away again, Me and Donna missed you." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked to Tara's car.

" im not Ope, I am taking my girl home and we are staying, weather Jackson Teller wants me there or not. Ophelia needs her family. I need my family back, I ve been away for too long. It was hard work but we made it and now I need safe and warm. " she sighed getting into her car.

" you know, you are going to have to tell us what's going on, everyone has been worried since you called Gemma. Donna is so excited for you to come home and the kids would like to meet their cousin, so lets just focus on that for now " He squeezed her hand and they headed off to collect the girls belongings.

SOA

Joshua had been watching from afar and was growing more concerned with Opies presence. He had to make sure tara didn't run away with his daughter again, even if it was his last mission.

"What do you want now Josh ?" a frustrated June Stahl answered her phone.

"I think she is going to him June, I can't let her take my daughter, We need to put a stop to this now!"

"alright, alright. Keep your knickers on. Meet me at the coffee shop down from the hospital in twenty minutes.' She hung up the phone and sighed " silly joshy, Jackson teller will end you " she snickered.

SOA

"Opie, please hurry up baby. We need to get a move on. " Tara yelled down the hall to her daughter.

"Yes Momma, can I bring my push bike ?" she responded " PLEASE ?"

Harry and Tara laughed, "Yes baby, I am sure gramma gem will love it "

Ophelia came bounding down the hall with all the possessions she wished to take with them.

"Is that all you want to take Miss Teller?" Opie Snr asked her as he curtsied

The little girl giggled, with that famous teller smirk.

"Yes uncle Opie, oh wait we need to get my bike " She rushed back to her room to grab the last and most treasured item, her Harley Davidson trike.

"cool, you know me and my best friend had one of these each when we were kids too. Your cousin Kenny has one. "

Ophelia stood proud that her uncle had one too.

Opie and Ophelia loaded the car while tara did a final check of the apartment. With nothing of any value left behind she locked the door and ran to give her neighbour the key.

SOA

Agent Joshua Kohn sat in the booth watching all the families eating and laughing, he couldn't wait to get his family back so they too could enjoy the simple things together.

"What took you so long ?" he whined like a spoilt brat.

"my world does not revolve around you anymore josh, I have a job I need to do" she responded in a clipped tone.

He put his head down before he continued, "I think she's going back to that red neck biker outlaw. There was one with her at the hospital, he went to her place with MY DAUGHTER ?" he yelled the last bit.

"for fucks sake Joshua, get your shit together. We can get you custody of your daughter, but I cant stop doctor Knowles from going back with him. Have you really thought about what the prince will do to you when he finds out what you have done to his girls ? No I didn't think so, you can not hide behind the badge anymore on this one, you are on your own. I will help you take down samcro but first I need more proof. Be a good lap dogg and get me something I can use then I will help you, but if you get caught or violate the restraining order I cant do shit !" she stood and walked out.

"Bitch" Joshua muttered before coming up with a plan.

SOA

"JACKSON NATHIAL TELLER ! GET YOUR BONEY ARSE OUT HERE NOW !" Gemma screamed from the bar, everyone between gemma and her son scattered for fear of getting caught in the impending argument.

"Jesus Christ Ma, what is it ?" Jax countered back, casually strolling out form his dorm room to greet his mother.

"When was the last time you heard from Opie ?" her tone softened as her kissed her cheek.

"yesterday. Why ?"

"Well, I can not get hold of Tara. Her phone service has been disconnected. She has always keep me up to date with her number. What if something has happened ?" by this point Gemma was pacing the bar, piney and happy had over heard her concern and joined the conversation.

"Hap, ring the boy. See where they are." Piney gruffly ordered happy.

"will do" with that he headed outside.

A black SUV pulled into the driveway, as the garage was closed this made Happy uneasy, he grabbed his gun ready for action, as a motorbike sped in behind the car, almost taking out happy and rat who had come to see who the unplanned visitor was.

SOA


	6. Chapter 6

For sheshe073

SOA

Ophelia was tired, Tara was checking her vitals in the road side rest stop.

" mumma, how much far to daddy ?" She whinged

" not longer now baby, lets have a walk around then keep driving." She gently kissed her forehead and they climbed out of the car.

Opie had just finished his call to Donna.

" your awake sleeping beauty, are you hungry ?" He smiled as he scooped up his niece.

" yes, please uncle opie. " Ophelia snuggled into his chest.

" how's she doing doc ?"

" good, just has a fever. I wish we were there already. " she sighed and lent into opie's side.

" I agree, Donna is all kinds of excited for all of us to get home. " he chuckled remembering her delighted giggles when he explained they were almost there.

After a quick snack they were back on the road bound for charming.

SOA

Josh sat in his hire car watching the comings and goings from TM. Looking for a weak link that would give him all the ammo he needed to take down Jackson teller and the mc for good.

He was miserable without his girls, what was Tara thinking when she ran from him ? The lack of activity gave him time to muster up a fair punishment.

He thinks back to the last time Tara had to be punished for her foolish behaviour.

 _He was sitting at his desk about to sign off for the day, when his boss summons him to her office. She preceded to serve him with a RO. His fury barley contained as he left to go sort out the misunderstanding._

 _Tara was at home and Ophelia was in day care._

 _He ran around the back and had Tara up against the patio door, his hands tightened around her neck._

 _" tar tar. You've have been a bad girlfriend, you have misunderstood my promises to my beautiful girls" he growled in her face._

 _She whimpered,her heart was beating fast and her breathing was laboured. Tara's fear had her thrashing and attempting to break free. One giant slap across the face, forced her head to connect with the brick wall, instant pain radiated across the face, a metallic taste ran down her throat. He struck her again. Stars clouded her vision and sleep claimed her._

 _He picked her up and put her to bed. She would wake up and know that she was wrong, Tar tar was smart,she would make the RO invalid. He loved her but Tara needed to be kept in line. Josh knew deep in his heart she loved him but the red neck bikers had changed her way of thinking, brain washed her to be defiant. He would spend the rest of his life teaching and training her to be a good wife, his perfect wife._

SOA

The welcome to charming sign was within her line of sight. The air in her lungs become heavy. She was really going home. A place of great heart ache, where her family resided, where the hardest and biggest decisions she had ever made, she only hoped returning was the right and best decision she had ever made.

SOA

Happy trained his piece to the slight framed rider, he was pissed they almost took him out. The tension in the air was palpable.

Jax edged towards the SUV waiting for what was to come next.

The rider slowly dismounted and with their back to the growing crowd removed their helmet.

" Jesus christ " jax exclaimed as his eyes bugged out of his head.


End file.
